Gogeta vs Kirby
Gogeta vs Kirby is the Sayain Jedi's twentieth DBX Description DBGT vs KIRBY! Which Power Houses will win a DBX! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Kirby was running through Dream Land knocking them out with attacks. Kirby had gotten to the Final Boss King Dedede! The pink alien launched him into the air with his hammer leaving him open for a massive amount of strikes from his hammer knocking the penguin over. Kirby jumped into the with his hammer in hand when BOOM! '''The explosion launched Kirby straight into the ground and blowing The King into bloody chunks. Kirby looked behind him to see Gogeta he then got into his battle stance. '''HERE WE GO! Gogeta was the first to attack as he punched Kirby in the face launching miles and miles into the air. Gogeta flew behind Kirby to finish the battle quickly but the pink alien dodged the punch and retaliated with a fully powered kick into Gogeta's face knocking him back a little leaving him open for a massive flurry of punches and kicks straight into The Sayains chest launching him straight into a massive mountain. Gogeta then got out of the crater and used the kamehameha attack straight at Kirby, Nintendo's pink smash fighter turned into his fighter mode and then he fired a massive hadoken at the ki blast cancelling it out. Kirby then flew down to Gogeta and started doing a combo of shoruken's straight into the Sayains chin the final attack launched the fusion of Goku and Vegeta into the air. Kirby then jumped into his Mech and then he threw a massive punch at Gogeta launching him into the ground creating a massive crater into the ground but Gogeta wasn't harmed. Gogeta jumped forward towards the Mech and threw a punch straight into Kirby's chest blowing the Mech into tiny little pieces making him land face first into the ground with a THUD! Kirby got up from the ground and got into his Monster Flame form. Gogeta jumped towards Kirby he was going to do the Dragon Fist Attack! Kirby launched the Dragon that was on fire on the Dragon Fist making a massive explosion destroying the entire area around them and launching them away from each other. Gogeta was the first to recover and retaliated with a massive kick into Kirby's face launching him into the sky. Kirby got into his Ninja form and threw fifteen blades at Gogeta, The most Powerful character in Dragon Ball GT dodged the blades and retaliated with an upper cut straight into Kirby's stomach launching him into space he then followed Kirby into space. Gogeta followed Kirby and fired fifteen KI blasts straight at his opponent making a massive explosion launching Kirby straight into Gogeta. The fusion tried a kick at Kirby but the pink Smash Character dodged the attack and retaliated with a kick into Gogeta's stomach launching him miles and miles away straight into a nearby moon making a massive crater. Kirby got into his Ice bomb form and threw a bomb straight at Gogeta freezing him and the entire moon Kirby got into his new form of the bomb he then threw the bomb straight at the nearby moon blowing it into pieces and launching Gogeta miles away. Kirby used his final form the ultra sword form to fly towards Gogeta, The fusion dodged the attack barely only to be cut in the cheek! Kirby kicked Gogeta in the stomach dazzing him and leaving him open for a massive amount of slices finishing the combo by cutting through Gogeta's chest. The Saiyan's body fell in two parts and Kirby saw them off with a large blast of energy, disintegrating the body. Kirby flew away still in his sword form. DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: Kirby! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights